


Moon's Light

by azureheavens



Series: Let The Sun Chase The Moon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: Moonlight reflected off her eyes, making them shimmer like gems. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and drank in the sight. How one person could be so clever, so captivating? He could fly far beyond the edge of the world and never find anyone like her.---Claude stops by Goneril territory for a quick visit but ends up staying far later than planned
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Let The Sun Chase The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786609
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Moon's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a moment to plug a humor fic I wrote about the Golden Deer starting a band. A must-read if you enjoy seeing Lorenz with a hero complex. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378166
> 
> I LIVE!! Nov/Dec was a whirlwind for me and I couldn’t finish any writing, so I’m trying to make up for lost time here. Most of my fic ideas for these two are set during the game, so I focused in on some post-game. Also I tried to flesh out Almyran lore, but who's keeping track. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The glowing moon shone in a crescent that night, thin slivers of cloud framing its portrait in the pitch-black sky. An unusually hot day had given way to a pleasantly warm night, even as the hours edged closer to dawn.

Claude never grew tired of this view: the coarse mountains that traced the border of Fodlan and Almyra. Before they seemed impassible and vast, a puzzle that was his alone to solve. Though he swore to break down the barriers holding people apart, somehow getting help from others seemed like asking for too much. But the groundwork was being laid, the beacon of unity now shining from a brand new Fodlan. Almyra would be next, and while it would be a long effort to remove any physical borders, the emotional and cultural ones would be torn down under his watch. Tonight, Claude would again cross over Fodlan’s Throat. To keep dreaming the impossible dream.

But before that, he would first have to find his pants.

Maybe he and Hilda were a _little_ too excited about disrobing. It was near impossible to find any of his clothes in her bedroom. He had found his coat, a shoe, and thankfully his smallclothes. He put them first, then continued to rummage around in the dark.

A splash of pale yellow stuck out from under Hilda’s discarded dress. Claude smirked. She must have planned to hide his things under hers. She wasn’t happy he had to leave early, though he was only supposed to stay for a few hours in the first place. Well, those hours were well spent, and they took the luxury of spending the night, but time was running short. He picked up the clothes, draped her dress over a chair, and continued in his effort to get dressed.

“Drat... You found them.”

After a pause, Claude chuckled and shook his head. He stood up straight to fasten his belt. He still couldn’t find his shirt. “I nearly didn’t. Looks like you’re almost too smart for me, my love.”

Shuffling under her covers, Hilda raised her drowsy head. She was laying on her stomach, long pink hair tucked to the side to show her bare, muscled back. The moonlight from the window outlined her form under the covers. “Can you blame me for trying?” She mumbled, closing her eyes again. “Otherwise you’d be flying off already, and I’d be alone.”

“I would have woken you to say goodbye.” He smiled apologetically. “It takes half a day to fly to Almyran territory, and _then_ some to actually reach the capital. Unfortunately, the middle of the night is the only time I can go now.”

Hilda stretched, sighing cutely, before rolling to her back. “Such a long way to travel… If only you managed to get a decent amount of sleep last night.”

Claude laughed again, drawing his tongue against the edge of his teeth. “Not sure what you mean. I slept _exceptionally_ well, thank you very much.”

She peeked at him from a wink, smiling coyly. “Me too.”

Not for the first time, Claude wished he didn’t have to leave so soon. Lazing the rest of the night away was preferable to flying alone over Fodlan’s Throat, especially when it meant being farther and farther away from Hilda. “Before I go…” He said, putting the rest of his gathered clothes aside. “I could spare a few more moments with you if you’d like.”

“Ooooh, so generous,” Hilda cooed. She reached out her arms and beckoned him in, her engagement ring catching the light from the window. Grinning, Claude crawled back on the bed and perched his head on her chest, gathering her body and blankets in his arms. She moved to accommodate him, nestling in and lazily rubbing circles on his back. Claude planted a kiss on the top of her breast, closing his eyes as they embraced.

Soon the only sound was their breathing as they settled in. The soft rise and fall mixed with a drumming heartbeat. Silk sheets rustled. Cold air brushed across his back. He pulled in closer to Hilda’s warmth, his awareness slowly slipping, falling headlong into…

Claude jerked his head up from near slumber. “Okay! Pop quiz time.”

Hilda groaned. “ _Now?_ You’ve quizzed me enough today! And I just woke up…”

“Sorry, but I can’t doze off.” He propped his head up and batted his lashes to feign attentiveness. “And I want to make sure you’re ready before I throw you headfirst into Almyran politics.”

She rolled her head back, letting out a slow, exasperated sigh. He watched, half expecting more excuses. Not that he would blame her this time. It was nearly morning, and he was selfishly trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

Her fingers found their way to his hair, smoothing wayward strands back from his face. She eyed him with raised brows. “ _Fine_. What do you want to know?”

Claude smiled. “What year was the legendary Battle of Kedesh?”

“Hmmm…” While Hilda thought, she played Claude’s hair. “In the Almryan calendar, the year 1102 in the month of Shebat, lasting until the month of Tammuz the next year. Coincidentally, it started on my birthday and ended a few days after yours.”

“That it did. Impressive! Next, what goods would be best to foster the most trade between Almyra and Fodlan?”

“You asked me this at lunch,” she said, squinting at him. “Textiles, all those spices you like, and of course weapons. Next!”

“Just wanted to make sure you remembered,” said Claude with a wink. “How about this: Who is our current head chamberlain?”

Hilda scoffed. An easy question. “Jabir Dagher of Varas, aged infinity and then some.”

“But who will replace him next month?”

Hilda blinked. Her fingers stopped their little dance. It was underhanded, Claude had to admit. He himself just learned that old Jabir was finally moving on, but he wanted an opening to chide her on slacking her studies.

“…Who’s that guy?” She said finally. “A long time ago, he singlehandedly fought off a whole crew of bandits to protect a town’s food stores? Then he worked his way up the ranks from there? Yazin… something?”

Claude raised his head, surprised. “Yazid Hajjar?”

“Yes, Yazid! I mean I don’t _know_ him, but a guy like that is who I might pick for the job.”

“Impressive again... How’d you come up with such an educated guess?”

Hilda shrugged. “Your mother mentioned the story to me,” said Hilda casually, “back when I first met her.” 

“I see...” It had been about a year since Claude was able to introduce Hilda to his parents, and that was long before he asked her to marry him. He always had a feeling she and his mother would get along, one warrior goddess to another. But it looked like Hilda’s eye for detail went farther than even Claude expected.

Then, a thought sent a flash of cold through Claude’s body. “Did my mother… happen to mention any _personal_ stories to you?”

Hilda smirked. “Nothing about _you_. But don’t worry, I’ll get some good stories out of her next time I see her.”

“Oh, joy…”

She giggled sleepily, her fingers tracing through his hair again. Then a thought seemed to sit on the edge of her tongue. “You know,” she said, “even now, it’s hard to believe you’re technically a prince.”

Claude pouted, wounded. “Technically? Am I not dashingly handsome enough?”

“Oh, you’re handsome all right,” she teased, tweaking his nose. “It’s just… still hard to place. Though I suppose you’ve _always_ had your nose in other people’s business.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that what makes a prince?”

Hilda shrugged. “Pretty sure.”

“Well,” Claude said through a laugh, “I’m sure everyone will take one look at you and know, without a doubt, that you’re meant to be a princess. Why, they’ll be eating out of your delicate palm in no time.”

Hilda swatted his arm. “Oh, stop your flattery!”

“It’s not flattery: it’s fact.” Claude pulled himself up to her eye level, pressing their bodies together. “Like the fact I can’t _wait_ for the day I call you my queen.”

Hilda paused, then started to smile, the faintest blush lighting her cheeks. Moonlight reflected off her eyes, making them shimmer like gems. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and drank in the sight. How one person could be so clever, so captivating? He could fly far beyond the edge of the world and never find anyone like her.

Bit by bit, Hilda inched the blanket back over Claude. He had to push it away. “Stay,” she whimpered, soft lips in a pout.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” She brought her face in close.

Claude looked at her chidingly. “And how would that work?”

Hilda dropped her gaze for a moment, batting her lashes, lips pursed. She wriggled herself lower in his grasp, tucking her arms underneath his.

“Maybe like…”

Then, with her leg hooked around his hips and an expert twist, Hilda flipped him onto his back, straddling him. Her lips were on his before he could voice surprise, kissing him leisurely, passionately. As if there was all the time in the world, yet there was only _this_ moment.

Swooning a little, Claude deepened the kiss, letting her sugary tongue play against his own. Her hands ran up and down his chest, tracing every muscle from his shoulders to his stomach. Goosebumps rippled in the wake of her fingers, leaving traces of that intoxicating heat that he fell prey to time and time again.

Just as sudden as the start, Hilda pulled her mouth away, hot breath mixing with his. Moonlight traced the back of her head like a halo, but the look in her eyes was anything but angelic.

“ _Damn,_ your logic is sound,” he breathed, scooping her into his arms and locking her body against his. Triumphant, Hilda melted into his kiss, sighing. His hands started roaming as they kissed, savoring the silky friction of her skin against his palms. She pulled back a little to add to the chase, shuddering at his touch all the same.

But time crawls on regardless. After a moment of lucidity, he tried to pull away again. Hilda called him back with a whine and a rough kiss on the neck. Claude fought back a grin, “You keep making this harder, you know…”

“That’s the point,” she whispered. She peppered more kisses on him, pinning him in place.

“Hilda, stop, you’re making me feel like a terrible person.” Desire was an anchor locking him in place. He allowed himself one last squeeze of her waist. “Believe me, I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have to.”

At last, Hilda slowed her assault. She lifted her head in a pout again, this time entirely sincere. Claude smoothed his hand down the length of her hair. She always seemed able to see through him, so he hid nothing in his gaze. Eventually, she sighed in defeat and rolled away from him. The sudden cold air between them punctuated their separation. Claude placed one last kiss on her bare shoulder before shuffling to his feet.

“Do you know when you might be back?” Hilda asked quietly.

“I can send word once I know for sure.” He retrieved his clothes and started getting them all ready to wear. All except his still missing shirt. “And there’s always the possibility of arranging another goodwill meeting to bring you to me.”

“Hmmm.” Hilda’s blankets shifted as she pulled them closer around her. She said nothing else.

Claude finished getting dressed, though he had only his coat to warm his torso. Still, he couldn’t blame Hilda’s silence. It had been a while since their relationship bloomed into something more, yet they still had to act like it was secret. Almyra was just starting to get used to the idea of _him_ on the throne. A coronation would be moons away.

He couldn’t move forward until every possible misstep could be accounted for ahead of time. He couldn’t carve out a real life with her, raise children with her, without assurance the world he brought her into wouldn’t try to swallow her whole.

Not that he doubted Hilda.

The sound of shuffling blankets. “Did you find everything?”

“For the most part. Once I find my shirt, I’ll be able to- Ah.”

Hilda snuck up behind him, smoothing his far-too-large-on-her white cotton shirt over her body. “It was the strangest thing!” She chirped, peeking up from beneath long lashes. “For some reason I found it stuffed under my pillow. How could it ever end up there?”

Claude sighed and shook a rueful head. “You would really stoop so low?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, absentmindedly tracing the hem of his shirt over her thigh.

She was toying with him again, but he didn’t mind at all. He crossed the distance to her and tried inching the shirt up slowly before she could notice. “I’ll be cold if you keep it, you know.”

Hilda caught his hands and pulled them away, swinging them around playfully. “But if I don’t keep it, and if it ends up being months and _months_ until I see you again… I may just forget all about you and move on.”

“Not to call you a liar,” he said, “but I don’t know how you could. Still… I don’t think I should take that chance.” He dipped his head in a bow, squeezing her hands. “Keep it for as long as you want. I’ll have to settle for my tender memories of you to keep me warm on my journey.”

Hilda beamed at him, her gaze soft and loving. “Glad you see it my way.”

He lowered his head, and she pressed her forehead to his. They connected their palms, fingers laced together tight. Something about this felt more… honest. All the coy one-liners in the world couldn’t properly communicate his feelings now. He felt her exhale, a brief, longing sigh. Before he could give one last assurance, Hilda tried out another thing she had been studying. _“Until next we meet, Khalid?”_ she said sweetly in Almyran.

The smile pulling on his lips betrayed his heart. That name, long underused, nearly caught him off guard. _“Until next we meet,”_ he replied in Almyran. He pressed his traitorous lips to her forehead, lingering. _“I’ll be back, my stars.”_

**Author's Note:**

> At the last minute, I added a headcanon about Claude I’ve had for a while. Of all the Almyrans we meet, only Nader has a name to match the culture? So I think some secret name changes were involved. Cyril maybe was given a name while serving in the Goneril house, and I mean? The crown runaway prince of Almyra resurfacing as the heir of the Leicester alliance with the same name? Too sloppy. (Not that 3H cares too much about Almyran lore.)
> 
> (UPDATE 3/20 NINTENDO CONFIRMS MY HEADCANON! I named him Khalil but that's just one letter off)
> 
> ALSO I JUST REALIZED my fic’s name has dual meaning. I MEANT it to ref my descriptions of moonlight HOWEVER Claude’s crest is a 🌙 and at the end he calls Hilda “my stars.” BUT his A support with Byleth reveals stars has personal meaning to him, which makes Hilda the MOON’S LIGHT!!
> 
> ANYWAY I love clauda, or whatever we call this ship. I hope 2019 was good to you and 2020 will be even better!


End file.
